


Names on the Wall

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to write Sabriel fluff.<br/>And I was trying, but everything kept turning out sad.  It was pissing me off.  So I looked for writing prompts, and I found:<br/>”__________ was here.”<br/>Somehow, this fic was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names on the Wall

“Why do you do that?”  Sam was washing his hands in the bathroom and looked over to see Gabriel using a permanent marker to write his name on the wall near the paper towel dispenser.

“It’s so people remember me.”  Gabriel seemed to be enjoying himself, embellishing his graffiti by adding little doodles around his name.

“You’re an archangel, not to mention, a trickster-god.  I’m pretty sure people remember you and will remember you forever.”  Sam turned the water off and slung his hands off in the basin.  Then he walked over, reaching around Gabriel to get a paper towel.  “What the hell, Gabriel?”

Under where Gabriel had written ‘Gabriel wuz here’ with lightning bolts shooting from his name, the archangel had added ‘Sam’ just beneath his own name.  Nothing else.  Just ‘Sam’.

“Well, you ‘wuz’ here too.  Figured people should know that as well.”

“You are annoying, you know that?”

“It’s all part of my charm, Sammy-boy.”  Gabriel smirked as he recapped the pen.

     .

It became a thing, wherever the two of them wound up in the same place together.  A diner, a hunt, a gas station—didn’t matter.  At some point, Sam would have to go to the restroom, and as soon as he would start washing his hands, Gabriel would appear, writing his own name on one of the walls, with Sam’s underneath it.  

Every time, Sam always asked,

“Why do you have to add my name?”

After that first time, Gabriel’s response was always the same—a cryptic,

“You’ll figure it out.”

Usually, without even bothering to look up from his artwork.

Sam supposed he should be grateful that at least Gabriel had the decency to wait until he was finished using the facilities before poofing into the bathroom.

     .

When his annoyance with the archangel’s presence turned to hesitant appreciation, Sam wasn’t sure.  He was even less sure about when he’d actually started to respect the being who, while being very helpful on hunts, still liked to mess with his laptop, turn all his food into candy, and occasionally send him to alternate realities.

When that respect turned to love…man, it hit Sam in the face like a brick.

     .

“So, I was thinking—maybe, you could hang out, you know—after we kill the wraith?”  Sam found it hard to look up from his hands, watching the bubbles form and pop as he washed them.

“What did you have in mind?”  Gabriel was still facing the wall, which was probably a good thing for Sam, so he wouldn’t see the blush on the human’s face.  Sam bit his lip before sighing.

“I dunno—maybe hit up that pizza joint?”  Sam glanced up, and in the mirror, he could see Gabriel turn to look at him, eyebrow cocked, holding his marker like he’d been caught off-guard in the middle of drawing something.

“Why?”  Gabriel capped the marker and shoved it in his jacket pocket.  Sam shut off the sink and turned to face Gabriel, not caring that his wet hands were now slinging water all over the floor.

“Because—well, because I—”  This should not be so difficult.  “I like you.  I like spending time with you.  And I’d like to spend some time with you that wasn’t work-related.”  All of that came out faster than Sam had intended.

“You’re asking me on a date?”  The corner of Gabriel’s mouth twitched.

“Um—yeah?”  Gabriel was right in front of him a moment later.

“So, then you won’t mind if I do this.”  The archangel grabbed the lapels of Sam’s jacket and pulled him downward for a searing kiss.  Forgetting that his hands were still damp, Sam brought them up and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and tugging slightly.  Sam grinned against the shorter man’s lips when Gabriel groaned into the kiss.

“Yeah, definitely don’t mind.”  Sam panted slightly when he pulled back.  He lowered his hands until they were around Gabriel’s waist, holding the archangel to him.

“Ask me again.”  Gabriel looked up and the love he saw in them took Sam’s breath away.  Sam felt warmth start in his toes and spike all the way up until he was sure the tops of his ears were red.  

“About dinner?”

“No,” Gabriel walked backwards, tugging Sam along with him, until they were standing in front of Gabriel’s most recent act of vandalism.  He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled the marker back out.  “Ask me about that.”  He uncapped the marker.

“Why do you have to add my name?”  Because, once again, Sam’s name was directly under Gabriel’s.  Sam watched as Gabriel’s face lit up as he turned slightly in Sam’s arms to draw on the wall once more.

“So, one day, I’ll be able to do this.”

There, for all the world to see, know, and remember, Gabriel had drawn a heart around their names.


End file.
